


1, 2, 3

by galaxyeyedrops



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyeyedrops/pseuds/galaxyeyedrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Teddyko for ribbit that I did on Valentine's Day, decided to post here cause why not?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1, 2, 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ribbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbit/gifts).



> wow, do you know how unedited this is, super unedited, that's what

Simply put, it's Sieg's fault. Well, Decade's too (because if Mister Destroyer of Worlds hadn't decided to do his thing, Grandpa would be the right size, and more importantly he wouldn't have been exposed to even _more_ Sieg.)

Because honestly, he wouldn't have thought so much about Imagin/Human relationships (when he was younger, he just dismissed Sieg's, well, _Siegness_ a byproduct of being in love and therefore stupid) if it wasn't for him hitting on his aunt constantly (in a way it's better than thinking about how the fact she looks like an elementary schooler doesn't deter him. At all).

And Kotarou's been thinking about his relationship with Teddy (not Neotaros or Alex- _whatever_ ) for a while, ever since the whole contract ending thing, so it's natural for for him to get this stuff jumbled up, right?

And naturally, he tries to make sense of it. He's never dated anyone before (not that he's really wanted to) so research is required.

The piles of DVDs are heavy, this era's video quality absolutely terrible, but he's committed to his information search.

After making it through fourty hours or so of somewhat okay romance movies (thanks Decade), Koutarou has split this whole "romantic love" thing into three parts. Three checkboxes, if you will. Three checkboxes that Teddy meets.

First was the "looking nice" thing. It was the first thing people noticed in movies, be it their hair or the distance between their eyes and nose. Teddy was cool and definitely nice to look at (why wouldn't he be? Teddy's looks came from his own mind after all.)

Second was the "personality" thing. This one didn't need explaining, and he's never really had a problem with Teddy's support so that'd be a pass.

Third was the "togetherness" or wanting to be together forever (or at least as long as possible), which considering the circumstances was another obvious autopass.

Which left the deciding factor. The kiss factor. Somehow, the simple act of pressing your lips against theirs let you know exactly how you felt about this other person. A biological indicator of sorts.

Now here's the thing. While walking around, lost in thought, is a pretty normal thing for normal people, it's absolutely not recommended for anyone carrying the Nogami bad luck.

There are stairs (of _course_ there are stairs) and the best Kotarou can do is brace himself because he's already falling but then Teddy is there. He wraps him in his arms (which are a bit too close for Koutarou's red cheeks to handle), holds him tight as they fall, bounce once, and get up relatively unscathed.

There a pang of something like _regret_ as Teddy lets him go and pulls him to his feet, and _oh_... Koutarou's now sure he won't need the kiss indicator.

(He still wants to try it anyways.)

 


End file.
